


Always There

by DaeguGirl



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: It kinda mentions a sort of self harm but not the overly violent kind, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguGirl/pseuds/DaeguGirl
Summary: Her Unnies are always there for her.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely me writing a bunch of nonsense at 1:30 in the morning...
> 
> Don't shout at me, I know it's shit... I don't need you to tell me :)

Her unnies always take care of her.

 

They’re on the way to do an interview at K-RUSH.

 

The members are all asleep except for one, Yeri.

 

The maknae is frantically scribbling in her notebook, trying to complete her Maths homework before they get to the location.

 

She just can’t seem to get her head around this one question and it’s stressing her out. She can feel tears start to form in her eyes from the anger.

 

_ Why are you being so dumb? _

 

_ It’s not even a hard question Yerim… _

 

The tears start to fall, sliding slowly down her cheeks and dropping onto the pages on her lap.

 

She doesn’t even notice the other members staring at her, and she doesn’t acknowledge their existence, too absorbed in her own self loathing thoughts, until she feels a finger, Joy’s finger, wiping at her left cheek, and a hand gripping at her right hand, effectively stopping her from scratching at her arm, something she does when she’s angry, a bad habit that she can’t control.

 

Irene, sat on her right, talks first, “Yerim? Let us help you… why didn’t you wake us?”

 

“I didn’t want to seem like a nuisance. Be-besides, I should be able t-to do these question super easily… b-but my brain just can’t p-process them and it’s s-s-stressing me out” Yeri explained through little sobs and gritted teeth.

 

There was some shuffling sounds coming from in front of Yeri. She looked up and saw Wendy now sat in the seat in front of her holding a bowl with some haribos in.

 

“You will never be a nuisance Yerim, especially when it comes to needing help with homework… other times, yes, you are a nuisance… but we love you anyway” Wendy joked, earning a slight smile from the youngest girl.

 

“Now then, let’s do it together.”

 

Wendy used the haribos to help explain the probability question. With every example, each member was given a haribo when it was no longer needed for the question. Seulgi obviously joining them once she had heard food was involved, much to the amusement of the other members.

 

They arrived at K-RUSH with five minutes to spare.

 

Just as the members were getting out of the car, Yeri stopped them in their tracks and gave them all a quick, yet sincere hug, thanking them for all their help. 

 

It wasn’t until they got back to the dorm that night that the unnies decided to bombard their youngest donsaeng with love, hugs and kisses.

 

“We will always care for you Yerim, you may be an evil piece of shit sometimes but you’re our evil piece of shit, and we wouldn’t want it to be any other way.”

 

“We love you, our maknae.”

 

They looked after her when she debuted.

 

She was stood in the waiting room. They were doing their comeback stage, “Ice Cream Cake”.

 

Wendy and Irene were chatting away happily, Joohyun laughing way to loud at Seungwan’s joke.

 

Joy and Seulgi were taking selfies.

 

All in all, she felt left out.

 

Wendy was the first to notice.

 

Notice the way Yeri was absentmindedly scratching at her arm. (must be a habit, she should keep an eye on that)

 

Notice the crease in her brow and the way her breathing would increase every time the manager would come in and announce how long they had left before the performance.

 

Wendy gently nudged Irene, who, once she noticed the maknaes behaviour, tapped Joy and Seulgi’s shoulders, alerting them of Yeri’s fidgeting.

 

When the manager unnie came in to announce the five minute call, the four oldest members stood up and made their way over to Yeri, who looked like she was about to cry, make a run for it, or both.

 

Seulgi held on to Yeri’s hand whilst laying delicate fingers on her arm to sooth the pain from the scratching.

 

Wendy stroked her head gently, showing her support.

 

Irene and Joy both wiped the few tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

 

“Yerim, you don’t need to worry.”

 

“We’re gonna be right there with you the whole time.”

 

“You’re gonna be amazeballs because we all know you are.”

 

“Yah! Park sooyoung…”

 

“What?! It’s true though…”

 

“Yeah… you are, what the younger generation call, amazeballs, Yerim.”

 

“We love you”

 

Yeri almost started crying at the friendly banter, at the new family she had acquired.

 

“I love you all too.”

  
  
  
  


\- FIN -


End file.
